


Nothing to Lose (Multichapter story...unfinished)

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Backstage, Bets & Wagers, British, Challenges, Concerts, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: “You know, I have to come clean,” Frankie said, still inside of Robert’s arms,  “they bet me that I wouldn’t come over and kiss you.”“Is that all you had to do to win? Just a kiss?” Robert raised an eyebrow. “This isn’t the first time this has happened, you know, and the stakes are usually much higher… And much more fun for me…”“There might have been more to it…”“Like what?”“How about I tell you tomorrow morning?” Frankie said, putting a hand on Robert’s chest.





	Nothing to Lose (Multichapter story...unfinished)

“Watch me, and be ready to pay me tomorrow morning!” Francine squealed to her friends as she took a quick sip of vodka from her flask and placed it back in her wooden-handled clutch. She smoothed her ponytail and walked over to Robert, who was leaning against the wall. It was a brief respite for him after the concert, before the exodus from the arena commenced and, soon after that, the partying. He smiled warmly at Francine’s attention-grabbing strut as she headed his way. But before he could utter a salacious compliment, she grabbed the lapels of his cherry-print blouse, stepped further into his personal space, and gave him an animated kiss.

He was stunned for one second but was hungrily kissing her back in the next. He cradled her back with both of his hands and purred as the kiss intensified.

He stopped and laughed when he heard Francine’s friends cheer and applaud loudly. “Do I know you, love?” he asked with a murmur, shrinking the world back to him and the mysterious, friendly woman who had descended upon him.

“You do now,” she said with a wink. “I’m Francine, but those chicks,” she jerked her head toward her three friends, who were watching the interaction expectantly, “and everyone else I know, calls me Frankie.”

“I certainly enjoyed your, uh, candor just now, Frankie,” he said, returning her wink. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Looks like you’re here alone tonight?” she asked, looking him in the eye.

“Not anymore, my brazen lass,” he said, staring back just as intently, before his face broke into a dazzling smile.

“I like the sound of that! You know, I have to come clean,” Frankie said, still inside of Robert’s arms, “they bet me that I wouldn’t come over and kiss you.”

“Is that all you had to do to win? Just a kiss?” Robert raised an eyebrow. “This isn’t the first time this has happened, you know, and the stakes are usually much higher… And much more fun for me…”

“There might have been more to it…”

“Like what?”

“How about I tell you tomorrow morning?” Frankie said, putting a hand on Robert’s chest.

“Bloody queen of comebacks!” Robert protested jokingly. “My kind of woman… Sounds like fun, darlin’. I’m sold. Tonight I’ll give you plenty to tell your girls about, yeah?” he said with a devilish grin. “You tell me all your secrets when we wake up tomorrow. I love a good story.”

He kissed her again, a little more possessively this time. Her head spun with lust, but somehow she maintained her cool.

“Frankie, I have an idea,” he said, moving his hands down to her waist. “Hold a tick while I talk to your friends. I’ll be right back.”

Frankie nodded and Robert walked away. She took the moment alone to refresh her bravado, with another, larger sip from her flask. She couldn’t help but smile to herself about how a moment of risk and her pointed flirting had paid off. She also giggled at how star-struck her friends were as Robert held court over them. She didn’t know what he was saying, so she just enjoyed his silhouette from the back–the large curls that cascaded several inches below his broad shoulders, his narrow waist, full ass, and long, powerful legs–and watched one of his formidable hands waft its way into his hair from time to time, pushing it out of his face.

Frankie was happily imagining being ridden roughshod by Robert, while her nails scraped his back, when Robert turned around and approached her with a smile.  
“Your friends are really fun girls, just like you. I invited them to come back to the hotel with us. I’m sure some of our crew will be pleased to meet them.”

“You’ve just made the night for all of us! Thank you.”

“And it looks like it’s time to head out now,” Robert said, watching a good chunk of the band’s entourage walk toward the exit, led by Cole. “But before we go…” he extended his palm face-up and wiggled his fingers. “Give me some of your liquid courage there, love.”

“You’ve been watching me, have you?” Frankie said with a smirk.

“A little. But it’s much more fun to see you up close…” Robert surveyed her again: her auburn hair slicked down in the front before bursting into an Afro puff ponytail, the large, gold hoop earrings that dangled from her ears, her toffee-colored skin, her rust-colored, clingy minidress, and her tan suede ankle boots. 

“Now, I know you’re not scared of me, a big, sexy man like you.”

“Not in the least, darlin’.” He chuckled. “Call it a celebration for a fantastic concert, and a prelude to a fantastic night with you.”

Frankie smiled at Robert and then pulled the flask out of her bag.

He took a long swallow. “I think I’ve just emptied it, but never fear, my dear Frankie, there’s more back at the hotel. And I promise to be on my best behavior until then, to keep you at ease.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” she said with a pout.

“Right you are again, my dear.” Robert laughed. “I’m sure there’s plenty of mischief we can generate between each other in the meantime. And, it would show your friends that you’ve really won…”

“Got to keep up appearances…”

They kissed again.

“OK, ladies, time to go!” Robert gestured to Frankie’s friends, and they started down the hall.

“As for you, Madame Frankie, your chariot awaits.” Robert stooped and gestured for her to climb on his back for a piggyback ride.

“The royal treatment?” she said, climbing on and wrapping her arms around Robert.

“Only the best for Frankie, queen of the night!” He caressed her exposed thighs before grasping them securely, then walked briskly down the hall while Frankie squealed with delight from her perch.


End file.
